


Biohazard in Chicago

by JacobEdwardLyons



Category: Chicago PD (TV), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobEdwardLyons/pseuds/JacobEdwardLyons
Summary: 12 years following the destruction of Raccoon City, a new outbreak occurs in the city of Chicago, Illinois.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Erin Lindsay





	Biohazard in Chicago

In the city of Chicago an outbreak of the T-virus had begun to infect the town's population, turning them into zombies and various mutants. The government sends in Leon S. Kennedy with the help of the B.S.A.A. and Chicago Police Department. Jay and Erin investigate an abandoned warehouse where they encounter the undead for the first time. Horrified, they open fire, until Leon shows up with Joseph, Kim's younger brother.


End file.
